El dije HN
by Maranine Scual
Summary: HN pueden significar muchas cosas, como: hombre necio o Hyuuga Neji; pero para ellos dos, significa mucho más que un par de letras, que un par de joyas...


**Notas previas de la autora: **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por fin pude subirles nuestro regalito de cumpleaños, aunque sea casi un mes después de la fecha... jijiji, pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Es un poco diferente a los one-shots que hay sobre ésta pareja, ojalá no se les haga raro.

Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, tan solo la trama.

Bueno, ya se me acabaron las palabras por lo pronto, así que no tengo nada más que decir que: "¡Disfruten la lectura!".

**El dije HN**

El semblante que en ese momento tenía, desde luego no era el de siempre. Sentado en una banca del jardín, miraba el suelo fijamente entre sus piernas, ausente.

—"_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"_

Sí, Neji Hyuuga, uno de los mejores AMBUS y el miembro más destacado de su clan, estaba muy angustiado. Con los codos recargados en las rodillas e inclinado hacia adelante, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenía muchísimas preocupaciones encima. Y era probable, siendo quien era, pero solo una lo tenía así.

Normalmente, Neji nunca dejaba que los problemas que lo rodeaban lo agobiaran, se limitaba a resolverlos y, si no podía hacerlo en ese momento, los dejaba a un lado y se concentraba en lo más importante para él: entrenar y ascender en su carrera de ninja, para demostrarle al Souke que alguien con el Sello podía ser mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Pero ésta vez era diferente. La angustia que burbujeaba en su interior era demasiada como para dejarla a un lado; y ya había intentado resolver su problema, pero era inútil. ¿Y qué era? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Hyuuga Neji, el genio que no olvidaba detalle, había perdido su objeto más preciado.

¿Que cuál era ese objeto? Se trataba de un dije, uno que le había pertenecido a su padre. Nunca se lo quitaba, siempre lo llevaba encima, alrededor de su cuello en un descuidado cordón. Sabía que en algún momento debió haberle comprado una cadena, pero nunca se dio el tiempo de hacerlo. Además de que tenía que salir fuera de Konoha para conseguirla, era extremadamente caras para su presupuesto (no pensaba utilizar los fondos de su familia) y tardaban una eternidad en hacer una sola. No, mejor un cordón y punto, además de que era, creía él, más resistente que una delgada cadena.

Pero, días antes se la había quitado, por única vez, para amarrarle otro cordón y, cuando la había buscado otra vez, simplemente ya no estaba. Volcó literalmente su habitación, el baño… por todas partes. Inclusive en los lugares menos imaginados había buscado. Pero el dichoso dije no aparecía y ya estaba desesperado, totalmente bloqueado.

Y ahora estaba sentado ahí, solo, tratando de recordar dónde diablos lo había dejado, cuando en un principio sabía que lo había puesto cuidadosamente en su escritorio, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Y en lugar de buscar en su mente el dije, simplemente podía repetirse una y otra vez: _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_ sin poder trazar un buen plan.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose los largos cabellos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar.

—Neji-sama.

Giró la cabeza y pudo ver que, a tres metros de él, estaba la Bouke que lo había llamado. Se irguió en la banca y la miró, esperando.

—Hinata-sama ha llegado a Konoha. En unos minutos estará en la mansión —dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

Neji no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces para levantarse y apresurarse a ir hacia la puerta principal, sin mirarla una vez más. Ahora no tenía cabeza para nada más, ni siquiera para lo que había perdido, que para Hinata, la persona que más quería en el mundo y mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Esperó pacientemente al pie de las enormes puertas que conformaban la entrada principal y cuando la figura de su esposa se pudo ver a lo lejos, su corazón se disparó como un caballo y estaba seguro de estar sonrojado como un adolescente.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él y pudo saber con seguridad de quién se trataba, la cara de Hinata se iluminó y, como siempre, la sangre corrió a sus mejillas rápidamente. Apresuró al máximo su paso y se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo.

—¡Oh, Neji! —dijo contra su pecho —¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Neji aspiró profundamente llenándose del dulce aroma que despedía el cabello de su esposa y rodeó su cintura ansiosamente, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer.

—Yo también, Hinata-sama —murmuró él sobre su cabeza.

La kunoichi levantó bruscamente la cara, alejándose un poco de su esposo, para reclamarle que le haya llamado así de nuevo, estando solos. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio a la cara, pudo ver que tenía esa sonrisa torcida suya que ponía cuando se quería burlar de ella y le indicó con los ojos que mirara detrás de él.

Caminando apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ellos, Hiashi venía acompañado de Hanabi para saludar a la recién llegada Hinata. Neji se separó de ella y se colocó a un lado, dejando que padre e hija se acercaran a su esposa.

— ¡Hermana! —dijo Hanabi mientras la abrazaba —. Llegaste.

Hinata acarició la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y le depositó un sutil beso en la frente, a modo de saludo.

—Hanabi, modula tus emociones —ordenó Hiashi disimulando muy bien las suyas —. Bienvenida a casa, Hinata.

—Gracias, padre.

Lo que siguió fue un largo silencio. Ninguno de los Soukes sabía qué decir y Neji se estaba impacientando. Es decir ¡había estado sin su esposa durante más de un mes! Cuando él había llegado de una misión, ella había tenido que salir con su equipo a otra ¡Un maldito mes sin poder tocarla! Y ahora estaban perdiendo el tiempo ahí parados, cuando bien lo podrían invertir haciendo _otras cosas más interesantes…_

Bah, era su derecho y no pensaba esperar más.

—Si nos permite, Hiashi-sama —dijo tomando deliberadamente la mano de Hinata —, mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¡Oh! Sí, sí, sí —balbuceó Hiashi al percatarse del mensaje implícito de su sobrino-yerno.

Neji sonrió satisfecho y jaló a Hinata hacia la mansión. Casi corría y cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, no pudo aguantar más y la besó desesperadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Hinata… —susurró entre beso y beso.

—Neji… —gimió ella contra su boca.

Sus manos se perdían entre sus ropas y la mochila de Hinata cayó estrepitosamente al piso, mientras ellos se adentraban más y más en su cuarto, sin prestar atención a nada más que a la persona que amaban.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Estaban acostados en su cama, descansando después de tan agitada tarde. Hinata apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y lo acariciaba castamente. Realmente lo había extrañando muchísimo y se había sentido muy sola durante todo ese tiempo. Posó su mano donde solía estar el dije especial de Neji y parpadeó ligeramente desconcertada.

—Se perdió —dijo Neji al percatarse de la expresión de su esposa.

—¿Y no lo has buscado? —preguntó Hinata volteando a verlo.

—¿Qué si no lo he hecho? —contestó sarcásticamente alzando las cejas —. Volteé literalmente ésta habitación y todas las que nos pertenecen.

No quería, pero el que Hinata mencionara que había perdido algo tan importante para él, le molestaba mucho. Sabía que ella no tenía esa intención, pero aún así no le gustaba que se lo recordara. Además, ella seguramente se ofrecería a ayudarle y eso era algo que su orgullo jamás permitiría.

—Así que te has pasado todos estos días buscándolo —dijo Hinata levemente molesta, cosa muy extraña.

Neji nada dijo y desvió la mirada, desconcertado por la molestia de Hinata y avergonzado porque lo que ella había dicho era la pura verdad. Nada más la había importado que buscar el dije en esas dos semanas.

—Olvidaste la fecha importante de éstos día, Neji —murmuró ella, sentándose en la cama.

El shinobi se sorprendió ante ese comentario ¿una fecha importante? No recordaba ninguna cerca: el cumpleaños de Hinata y su aniversario de bodas habían sido en diciembre y ya habían pasado. Además, estaban a mediados de junio, según él. Pero de todas formas, Hinata nunca se comportaba de esa manera ni le tomaba mucha importancia a las fechas. No lo necesitaban, pues se demostraban su amor de mil y un formas cada vez que podían estar juntos. Además ¿para qué arruinar un momento así, cuando acababan de pasar toda la tarde haciendo el amor, con una actitud como la que ella estaba teniendo?

Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Hinata aflojó su ceño y sonrió con todo su esplendor, confundiendo aún más al pobre de Neji.

—Cierra los ojos —le dijo Hinata revolando las pestañas.

Él obedeció, pero nada más a medias. Cuando sintió el peso de su esposa abandonar el lecho, abrió los ojos y la observó caminar hacia su abandonada mochila. Pero a medio camino, ella se dio cuenta y volteó a verlo, risueña.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Disfruto la vista, nada más —contestó riendo, haciendo caso al cambio de humor de Hinata.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente y soltó una risita nerviosa. Con todas las prisas que tenía, se había olvidado de cubrirse al salir de la cama. Una parte de ella se aplaudió a sí misma por haber perdido algo de pudor, pero desde luego la otra le reprochó haberlo hecho. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y continuó caminando.

—"_¿Qué importa? Es tu esposo. _—dijo una pequeña vocecilla en su mente.

Esa vocecilla había nacido el día de su boda, llevándola a hacer cosas con Neji que solo en sus sueños más atrevidos había podido acercarse un poco, solo un poco. Cuando se había casado con él, se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer necesitada de amar y ser amada, y todos sus prejuicios sobre el sexo con el ser amado se había ido por un reverendo caño. Cuando su esposo la amaba, no había palabras para describir su felicidad.

Regresó a la cama con las manos en la espalda y le pidió a Neji que volviera a cerrar los ojos. Él obedeció y Hinata se le pudo acercar a gatas, ya sin miedo de que él fuera a ver la cajita que llevaba en una de sus manos. Se posicionó frente a Neji y sacó cuidadosamente uno de los objetos que contenía la cajita.

En cuanto él la sintió cerca suyo, enseguida reaccionó, queriéndola acercar más hacia su cuerpo. Le tomó la cintura con sus manos, pero las de ella lo apartaron. Frunció el ceño, extrañado ¿por qué le hacía eso? Luego, Hinata se inclinó sobre él y su cuerpo convulsionó, pero ella lo ignoró. Algo frío se deslizó por su cuello y las suaves manos de su esposa hacían algo en su nuca.

Lo besó suevamente en los labios cuando terminó de abrochar la cadena y esa fue la señal de Neji para poder abrir sus ojos. A Hinata le encantó la forma en la que su esposo la interrogaba con la mirada, pero al parecer Neji no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de los suyos para comprobar lo que había pasado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Neji. —susurró sonriendo.

Él se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió la fina cadena de oro. Bajó la vista y ahí, sobre su pecho, descansaba el dije tanto había buscado.

Se trataba de una simple `H´ de oro, que tenía grabado en el extremo inferior derecho el símbolo del Clan Hyuuga, era muy pequeña y no pesaba nada. Antes de perderla, estaba tan descuidada que el único adorno que tenía se confundía con los rayones, pero ahora parecía resplandecer y el símbolo se veía a la perfección. Neji sabía que la `H´ y el símbolo significaban `Hizashi Hyuuga´ y por eso era tan importante para él, sentía que llevaba a su padre consigo a todos lados.

Pero ese dije no se encontraba solo en su pecho, también había otro en la cadena. Igualmente era una `H´, pero esta vez mucho más suave, en letra cursiva. Enseguida supo que se trataba del estilo de su esposa y que significaba `Hinata´. La tomó con sumo cuidado y la acercó a su cara. Era tan pequeña como la otra, pero más resplandeciente. La movió un poco y, con la poca luz que quedaba del día y su privilegiada vista, pudo ver con claridad una finísima `N´ grabada en el extremo superior derecho. Sonrió conmovido y abrazó a su esposa.

—Me vuelves loco ¿sabes? —le susurró al oído —. Gracias.

—Me esforcé mucho para llegar en éste día —dijo Hinata haciendo un sutil mohín —, y tú habías olvidado tu cumpleaños.

—Creía que estábamos en junio —contestó Neji encogiéndose de hombros —. No me había fijado en la fecha desde antes de irme.

—Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo —suspiró ella —, sino te habrías pasado tu cumpleaños número 22 buscando el dije.

—Por cierto ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

FLASH BACK

Hinata entró a su habitación apresuradamente. Neji apenas había regresado de una misión y ella ya era requerida en otra ¡Que injusta es la vida! Ni siquiera había podido charlar con él unos cuantos minutos…

Caminó hacia el escritorio con la intención de recoger algunas de las cosas que necesitaría y ahí lo vio. El dije que tanto quería y atesoraba Neji estaba allí, sobre la pulida madera. Una sonrisa adornó su cara y lo tomó, guardándolo cuidadosamente consigo. Eso era algo que había querido hacer desde que se enteró de la existencia de esa joya.

Amaba mucho a su esposo y quería que él tuviera lo mejor. Por eso, que él trajera ese dije que apreciaba tanto tan descuidado y sucio no le agradaba en nada. Además, él era muy necio y nunca consentía el quitárselo y mandarlo a arreglar y a ponerle una cadena. Y cuando le había sugerido hacerlo, Neji se había negado rotundamente, alegando que no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

No mal interpreten, Neji ganaba mucho gracias a su trabajo como AMBU, pero la mayor parte la dedicaba al fondo de la familia, dejando muy poco para sus gastos propios. Aún no tenía hijos, y cuando había hablado de tenerlos, Neji le había pedido tiempo para prepararse económicamente, pues no pensaba utilizar el dinero que tenía Hinata como hija de Hiashi. Neji decía que ese era el dinero de ella, pero que él, siendo su esposo, tenía la obligación de mantenerla a ella y a sus futuros hijos, y no al revés.

Sinceramente, Hinata no entendía esa actitud ¿qué de malo tenía utilizar su dinero? Además, no era solo suyo, era de ambos; por algo estaban casados ¿no? Se pertenecían mutuamente. Sin embargo, consideró poco prudente expresarle éste pensamiento a Neji, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era muy orgulloso. Aparte, sabía Hinata, él quería sentirse independiente del Souke.

Cuando se casaron, nadie del Consejo permitió que vivieran en un lugar aparte de la mansión, contrario a lo que Neji y Hinata querían. Hubo mucha discusión y al final las dos partes cedieron: el Consejo les otorgó la privacidad que tanto anhelaban, dándoles una pequeña casa dentro de la misma mansión. Ellos aceptaron con la condición de que nadie entrara en ese lugar sin una previa invitación o petición.

Y Hinata se sentía realizada, sintiéndose la señora de su propia casa. La limpiaba, cocinaba para Neji, salía de compras… En fin, todo lo que sabía que algún día haría, y estaba muy contenta de hacerlo para Neji. Aunque a cambio de eso tuvo que renunciar a ser la heredera del clan, no le importaba: así era feliz.

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas, sintiendo que había divagado más de lo que se podía permitir en ese momento y corrió fuera de la habitación principal.

—Hinata ¿a dónde vas?

Ella giró a medio camino y observó a su todavía cansado esposo saliendo del baño y chorreando agua por todos lados. Tenía una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra descansaba sobre sus hombros, apenas secando su larga melena. Hinata sintió su corazón dispararse y la sangre acudir a su rostro. Sin duda, se veía guapísimo.

—Te-tengo una misión —tartamudeó bastante nerviosa —. D-debo sa-salir ya.

Se acercó a Neji y le dio un casto beso en los labios, resistiendo la tentación de tardarse un buen rato con él. Sacudió la mano a modo de despedida y se echó a correr otra vez.

—"_No se despidió bien" —_pensó Neji enfadado, cruzándose de brazos.

—"_¡Tengo la idea perfecta para su regalo!"_

FIN FLASH BACK

Se revolvieron en la cama mientras se besaban, otra vez. Neji se sentía muy agradecido con ella por el detalle que le había dado y por hacer que ese cumpleaños fuera el mejor de su vida, a pesar de que él lo había olvidado. Sin duda, pasar todo el día con ella era lo que más le gustaba.

Sintió que algo se le enterraba en el brazo. Al principio lo ignoró, pero después se le hizo tan irritante que tuvo que separarse de su esposa y hacer que ambos se incorporaran para saber qué era y deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

—Es…

—S-sí —murmuró Hinata bajando la vista —. No pude re-resistirme, venían e-en par…

Neji la cayó con su boca, mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuello para colocarle la fina cadena igual a la suya. La abrazó con fuerza. Lo volvía loco lo tierna que Hinata era.

Se separaron y él se detuvo a admirar cómo se veía su hermosa y sonrojada esposa con la cadena de oro y el dije en forma de `N´ como única prenda. Se sentía idiotizado, pero no le importó. Quería verla así toda la vida.

—Me fascina como se ve, señora de Hyuuga Neji —murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente, en un principio no tenía pensado algo como esto, pero las ideas fluyeron solas y las dejé correr por el papel. Y al parecer, quedó decente jajaja.

Siento mucho no haber podido subirlo antes pero no había podido hacerlo. Tuve visitas en mi casa todas las vacaciones y la verdad no se me hacía cortés abandonarlas para sentarme en la computadora, aunque tampoco fui muy amable con ustedes dejandolas colgadas todo éste tiempo, mil disculpas.

Gracias por leer a las/los que por primera vez lo hacen y espero no haberlos aburrido jejeje. Y les agradecería más si dejan review con su opinión jijiji.

Jeje, como que hoy no estoy muy habladora. Uhmm, bueno, con respecto a mi otro fic, Déjeme Enseñarle, lamento decirles que perece que me voy a atrasar un poco. Me estoy trabando en una escena y no sé cómo continuar, además de que la inspiración me huye con los nervios que tengo, pues dentro de una semana exactamente entro a primero de preparatoria y, como es natural en mi, estoy algo tensa. Pero cuando se me pase les prometo estar de vuelta con uno de los capítulos más importantes del fic ¡sí que sí!

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.

BESOS

Maranine


End file.
